Shadows In The Night
by Aki Kaede
Summary: A mysterious phantom thief by the name of Shadow has appeared in Orb! What are his motives and what will he do to Orb? [Multichapter of Cofidence & The Better Thief] AC, KL Chapter 2 Up!
1. In The Darkness

Author's note: Finally! This is what you guys have been waiting for! The multi-chapter of Shadow! (fanfare)

I want to add some ramblings here. Gosh I hate the th OP of GSD of "Bokutachi no Yukue"! What was Meyrin doing with Athrun! Sucks! Ok, enough.

Since most of you know that Athrun is Shadow, I did not bother with holding back his identity.

Oh man, this really required much of my creative juices! So please enjoy the first chapter and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Shadows In The Night**

**Chapter 1: In The Darkness**

"Is this a joke or something?" Cagalli said mockingly while looking at a piece of paper in her hands.

"What is that Cagalli?" Athrun asked calmly.

"A warning letter! From some thief named Shadow!" Cagalli said in a loud voice. "Is this person trying to imitate some phantom thief? Phantom thieves only happen in the past!" she snorted.

"What did Shadow say in the letter?" Athrun asked.

"Said he was going to steal the 'Sapphire of Glaucus'! The nerve!" Cagalli fumed.

"Sapphire of Glaucus? Won't that be on exhibition in Orb next week?" Athrun asked.

"Yes!" Cagalli raised her voice. "And it's the multimillionaire William Kruzor who is putting it up on exhibition! If anything happens to it, the entire Orb police force will be shamed!"

"Relax Cagalli…" Athrun tried to calm her down.

"It's probably some arrogant jerk who is poor and wants the easy way out and at the same time, fulfil his or her childhood fantasies! How stupid can a person get!" Cagalli let out, exasperated. "At this time too! The Princess of Avernia is making a visit and she intends to see the jewel at the same time! This idiot really knows how to create chaos…" she rolled her eyes. "However, Shadow will not succeed! An amateur thief will never be able to get through the defences of the elite Orb police force!" Cagalli proclaimed proudly.

"I hope everything turns out well Cagalli." Athrun said to her. "Anyway, the Sapphire of Glaucus, I suppose it must be beautiful. You know, it is named after an ancient Greek sea god. The meaning of Glaucus is bright, shiny or bluish-green. If the sapphire is anything the name suggests, it must be really stunning…"

"Huh?" Cagalli looked at Athrun, puzzled. "It's rare, so it must be expensive. I suppose it must be pretty too. How many forces should I deploy at the exhibition?" she said aloud.

"Kruzor excavated it from an ancient site near the sea. The history of the sapphire is unknown but some appraisers and researchers say it dates back to hundreds if not thousands of years ago. It was said to be lost when there was an ongoing war at the area. If that is true, the jewel is over a thousand years old! Oh yes, Kruzor's wife, Cammie Kruzor was the one who named the jewel. Kruzor had given the sapphire to his wife as a present as he could claim ownership of it as he found it." Athrun continued speaking about the jewel.

"Oh really?" Cagalli said distractedly. "Kruzor has already contacted us on this issue. I suppose he is going to deploy his own guards too… I must make sure that everything does not go wrong!" she said in a determined tone.

"Nothing will go wrong with you and Kisaka in charge Cagalli!" Athrun smiled at Cagalli, hoping to get her attention. "Did you know that the war happened at the area around Avernia? Avernia has a very long history and the sapphire might very well have something to do with them! Or it's because of the history. As I know, the Kingdom of Avernia places a lot of emphasis on history. Perhaps that is why the Princess of Avernia chose to visit Orb at this time…"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I have to prepare for the Princess's visit too!" Cagalli stood up from her chair abruptly. "Man, there are so many things to do and prepare!" she ran her hand across her blond hair. "Wait till I catch Shadow! I'll make mince meat out of him!"

"Cagalli…" Athrun called out.

"Sorry Athrun, I have no time now." Cagalli smiled at Athrun. Pressing a button, she spoke: "Lydia, call all the ministers as well as the head of the Police Force for a meeting. Tell them that is absolutely important and they have to attend right away!" she gazed back at Athrun. "I'll probably be busy for the rest of the day so you can go off now."

"Cagalli…" Athrun got out.

"Don't worry Athrun! Nothing will happen in the meeting room! You can go off the find Kira or Lacus or something!" Cagalli said and with a last smile at him, she exited her office, leaving Athrun behind.

"Cagalli!" Athrun called out after her. "Don't work too hard…"

* * *

Athrun took big strides across the corridor. He stopped when he came to a door and knocked. 

"Kira, it's me. I'm coming in." Athrun said and opened the door.

"Oh Athrun!" A sweet voice greeted him. "It's you."

"Hi Athrun!" Another boyish voice greeted him.

"Lacus! You're here too!" Athrun said as he entered the room and closed the door shut. "That's good, I can discuss some things with all of you." He said as he took a seat near the couple.

"Is it about Shadow? I knew it Cagalli would react like that!" Lacus giggled.

"That's the problem. I feel as if I am making Cagalli busier than before." Athrun sighed.

"You really sure you want to do this Athrun?" Kira asked his friend worriedly.

"Kira!" Lacus nudged the brunette. "Don't pour cold water all over Athrun! Anyway it's just a short term effect isn't it?" she turned to give a reassuring smile to Athrun.

"Thanks Lacus." Athrun smiled back at the pink-haired songstress.

"By the way Athrun." Kira spoke again. "Even if you have explained it to me so many times, I still cannot get why you want to do this."

Lacus groaned playfully. "Kira, for a Coordinator, you're really dense sometimes!"

"Huh?" Kira looked at Lacus, puzzled.

Athrun gave a small chuckle. Kira's puzzled look was the exact replica of what he had seen on Cagalli's features earlier! _"Twins…" _he thought. _"I hope Cagalli would not have a I-know-what-my-twin-is-thinking feeling and find out something is wrong!" _

"I'm doing this so that Orb will be filled with life again." Athrun began his explanation to Kira again. "Didn't you notice? Orb is so lifeless after the war. People have no confidence in their tomorrow. Cagalli has been very worried about this. So I hope with 'Shadow', Orb will be filled with life and laughter like before!"

"But how will people laugh if their things get stolen?" Kira analysed.

At this very moment, Pink-chan decided to make an appearance and plonked on Kira's head.

"Ouch!" Kira exclaimed.

"Nonsense! Nonsense!" Pink-chan called out happily. Lacus and Athrun chuckled inwardly.

"Kira!" Lacus rubbed the brunette's head while Pink-chan came to rest in her other hand. "Shadow is a phantom thief! He is not your usual robber or thief!"

"I guess…" Kira blushed when he felt Lacus rub his head. He looked back at Athrun again. "But are you trying to realise some of your childhood dreams? As I remember, you used to like to read Zorro when you were young…"

Athrun gave a small laugh. "I suppose you can say that. And there's DN Angel too."

"Won't there be any problem?" Kira was worried.

"You can trust Athrun!" Lacus said.

"Yeah Kira, there would not by any problem. I have thought through this many times and I have convinced myself that it would be just fine." Athrun said confidently.

"If you say so Athrun." Kira smiled. "I believe in you, and I believe you want the best for Cagalli too!"

"Speaking of which Athrun, I have something to show you!" Lacus said excitedly as she took out something black.

"Your costume! Isn't it nice?" Lacus said proudly.

"Hmmm…" Athrun let out as he examined the black outfit.

"A phantom thief in the darkness! How romantic!" Lacus proclaimed.

Kira looked on as the two people discussed the outfit for Shadow.

_"Oh I hope nothing bad comes out of this…" _he thought worriedly.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read this!

Firstly, this fic may not correspond with the facts of Destiny. There is no way I am able to write this if I follow strictly to SEED kingdom's countries. So please, do not care about the geography of Earth at that time or anything.

Secondly, the timeline might not correspond. Because it is C.E. 73+ and who knows when that is! I tried my best to give estimates but it might not tally. Therefore please kindly ignore if there are any disrepancies in the time.

JFYI: Glaucus is the name of a sea god in Greek Mythology. All thanks to Wikipedia! My brain almost burst thinking of the names of the people as well as the jewel! I actually wanted it to be a ruby. I was brainstorming on what to name it but no really good ideas came out. I asked my friend too and some names she came up with are "Ruby of Purity", "Ruby of Lancashire". As for me, the first one was "Ruby of Manchester" ( I was thinking of Manchester United :P), "Ruby of College Day" (My college is having its annual fest soon. :P) and even "Ruby of Cheesecake" and "Ruby of Chocolate" (I was hungry...)!

All right! Enjoy this fic with large amounts of creative juices flowing through it and please review!


	2. All Set

Author's notes: Finally an update!

I've been slowly working on this chapter. Yes, very slowly. But I'm finally able to finish it! Yayy!

Sorry to all those who have been waiting for this update. I'm not sure about further updates since school is starting soon but please continue to support my fics!

For those who have the time, please go read **Hearts Beating As One**. I'm somehow disappointed with the readership...

Enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: All Set**

A large contingent consisting of armed bodyguards and the entire Orb Cabinet was outside the Attha mansion. Cagalli was standing right in front, dressed smartly in the Cabinet's attire. Athrun was beside her, taking his place as her personal bodyguard.

Just then, a car pulled into the driveway followed by a black limousine. Many police motorbikes and cars trailed behind. The limousine stopped. Cagalli and the Cabinet members went over to it.

A man dressed smartly in a black tuxedo and black sunglasses came out from the front seat of the car and went over to the back car door. He bent to open the door. As the door was opened, a lady stepped out of it.

It was a beautiful lady. She looked approximately twenty-seven in age. Her long, light brown hair was combed back skilfully to a bun. She was tall and slender and wore a light-blue dress which gave her an air of elegance. She put on a necklace which matched her earrings and it made her aura of elegance grow. She had put on simple makeup on her face but it had enhanced her flawless features by a great extent. One could tell she was no ordinary person and was from royal descent, if not from a respectable family.

Cagalli stepped forward and reached her right hand out. "Welcome to Orb Princess Feravina of Avernia. I am the Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha. I am truly honoured to have your presence here in Orb." She smiled. The Cabinet as well as Athrun bowed in respect.

A kind smile graced her features. "Feravina will do Miss Cagalli. You are the Princess of Orb aren't you? You must know that princesses like us do not like to be called princesses at all!"

Cagalli took to Princess Feravina immediately and smiled back. "Shall we go in?" she asked politely. Princess Feravina nodded in response and guards made a clear path for the two important figures to walk.

* * *

A meeting was held in the conference room. The two princesses spoke about various matters, including peace efforts as well as bilateral ties.

"I really hope you enjoy your stay here in Orb." Cagalli said to Princess Feravina as the meeting came to a conclusion.

"I hope so too." Princess Feravina smiled a warm smile. "By the way Cagalli," she continued. "Isn't the Sapphire of Glaucus going to be exhibition here?"

"Huh? Er…yes!" Cagalli answered.

"I was wondering if I could go and see it too." Princess Feravina said. "It was rumoured to be absolutely beautiful. Since I am here in Orb, I'm hoping I could take the chance to view this precious jewel." She added.

"No problem Feravina! I will try to make the arrangements." Cagalli answered.

"I also heard something else." Feravina continued. "There were reports about a phantom thief named Shadow who posted a warning letter to steal the sapphire on its exhibition day. Is it true?"

Cagalli wanted to deny it but felt bad to do so. Princess Feravina was such a nice person and keeping such things from her would not be very nice.

"Yes it's true." Cagalli answered. "However, we have deployed the Orb Police Force to guard the jewel at all times. Mr William Kruzor also has his personal guards and both they and the police force are working together to prevent thefts of any sort, especially those of a childish phantom thief." She scoffed. "Therefore you do not need to worry Feravina. The jewel will be on for everyone to view!" she assured.

"I believe in the ability of your nation." Princess Feravina smiled. "However if you need more help, do not hesitate to ask!"

"Thank you." Cagalli replied.

* * *

Outside the conference room, there were several bodyguards. One of them stood out for he was not in a black tuxedo. Athrun leaned against the wall. With his superb Coordinator hearing, he missed nothing, even beyond the walls. He crossed his arms and gave a little smile.

The doors of the conference room opened and Princess Feravina came out first, followed by Cagalli. Athrun bowed respectfully as did the rest of the people there.

Princess Feravina gave Cagalli a smile and said to her. "I will be meeting you for dinner right? I would love to have another conversation with you."

Cagalli nodded. "It's my pleasure to have dinner with you." She smiled.

Princess Feravina gave a little bow. "I'll take my leave then." She said and walked off with her escorts.

As soon as the princess was gone, Athrun went over to Cagalli.

"So how did it go?" he asked.

"Everything went just fine! The Princess was a really nice person!" Cagalli commented, and then sighed. "However she wants to see the jewel just as I had expected."

"So what's the problem?" Athrun asked again.

"Have you forgotten about the stupid phantom thief Shadow?" Cagalli raised her voice a little. "He definitely won't succeed, but I'm not going to let him do any single thing to jeopardise the visit of an important figure!" with that Cagalli walked off, plans forming in her head on how to increase security.

Athrun watched as Cagalli walked off and gave a little smirk.

"Oh we shall see if the theft of the Sapphire of Glaucus really jeopardises the visit of Princess Feravina…" he said in a low voice.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review!


End file.
